Passive devices such as capacitors, inductors, and resistors are of increasing importance in integrated circuit (IC) chip packages. For example, capacitors serve functions of decoupling, responding to processor loads, radio frequency (RF) applications of tuning and modulation, and others. Miniature passive RF devices are coming under increasing pressure to obtain a smaller and smaller package for user convenience. Consequently, capacitors and other passive RF devices are hard to locate in these small packages.